This invention relates to a method for setting a folding station included in an apparatus for preparing items to be mailed, which apparatus further comprises a document-supply station, an envelope-inserter station, transport means interconnecting these stations, and setting means for setting at least the folding machine, wherein, for setting the fold height of a fold to be formed in a document or stack of documents, data are inputted to the setting means, these data representing at least the height of an envelope intended as a package for the document or the stack of documents, and the fold height referred to is determined and set by the setting means, at least partly depending on the inputted data representing the height of the envelope.
For a proper understanding of the present invention, some expressions as used herein with reference to the invention will now be explained.
The height of a document is the distance between two opposite edges thereof, transversely to the direction of a fold or folds formed or yet to be formed in the document. The height of a folded portion or a portion that is yet to be folded--the fold height--accordingly refers to the distance between a fold and the opposite edge of that portion. This opposite edge can be a fold or the top edge or bottom edge of the document. The height of an envelope is the distance between the folding edge along the closing flap of the envelope and the opposite folding edge. The documents are placed in the envelope in the direction of their height, "height direction" being an analogous expression used herein. Folds extending in the height direction of a document, i.e., crossfolds, will not be discussed with reference to the present invention. It is observed, however, that the invention can equally be used in the processing of documents that have been provided with a crossfold or are to be provided with one before being packed in an envelope.
Folding machines that are suitable for inclusion as a folding station in an apparatus for preparing items to be mailed are for instance known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,917,662 and 4,985,013 issued to assignee of the instant application.
Such folding machines can in a simple manner be set for determining a fold height and partly also for setting two or more fold heights. However, a problem involved here is that the setting of the fold height is still comparatively time-consuming and requires profound insight into the operation of the apparatus for preparing items to be mailed.